Coupling
by samisita
Summary: Danny's on a mission: To prove to Sam that he really is the only one for her. Problem is, Sam has already moved on. Can he get her to forgive the biggest mistake of his life? Lots of different pairings, though mostly DxS. AU and characters are a little OO


Coupling

**By: Sam Robison**** Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the characters**

**1: Runaway Groom**

"I'm going to ask one more time. Are you _absolutely _sure about this, Paulina?" Twenty-year-old Samantha Manson eyed her Hispanic friend with apprehension.

"Of course I'm sure! I've never been surer of anything in my entire life!" Paulina Sanchez's eyes glittered at the sight of her new dress in the women's dressing room mirror.

It was her dress that was causing Sam worry. It was large, brightly colored, and it couldn't be more obnoxious. Orange frills curled up around her left shoulder and down her back, wrapping around the waist and stopping at the very end of the skirt. The dress also came with a hat. It had polka-dots on the rim, and a rather large rosy pink flower perched on the side. Paulina had always had an incredible fashion sense in the past, but now, Sam feared it was fading with age a little too early.

Paulina looked at Sam through the mirror, completely oblivious to the fact that the service clerk, a girl of about seventeen called Terralee, was giggling furiously behind her hands. "This is the night, Sam. I can feel it. He's going to propose! We've got reservations at the most elite restaurant in Amity Park. He gave me the money to buy this dress. He is going to propose!" Paulina practically screamed the last part.

Sam looked at the laughing clerk. It took all she had not to join her. Part of her wanted to smack Paulina right across the face for thinking that Danny would adore her dress. On the other hand, Sam was Paulina's best friend besides Val and the guys. She looked back at Paulina and her dress, trying to hide the utter distaste that was written quite clearly across her face and said, "So you are going to buy it, then?" Paulina nodded vigorously, not taking her eyes off her reflection. Sam turned to Terralee, who was slowly regaining her composure. "How much is it?"

Terralee beckoned Sam to follow her to the check-out line. "Will you be paying in cash or check?" she asked, not entirely hiding the laughter in her voice. Sam turned to Paulina, hoping she heard the question through her admiration of herself. She had, and came strutting up to the counter, like a walking parade float in stilettos. "Cash, and, don't worry about wrapping it, I'll wear it."

Sam's jaw dropped in horror. _Oh, hell no!_ She definitely did not want to be seen walking the streets next to a bimbo. "But, Paulina, what if Danny sees you? Don't you want your dress to be a surprise?"

Paulina looked thunderstruck at the very thought of Danny seeing her before the big night. She turned back to Terralee. "On second thought, maybe you should wrap it." Paulina rushed back into her dressing room to remove the dress.

Twenty minutes later, Sam and Paulina were back on the streets, Paulina carrying a brown and white box. "So, Paulina, I, uh, I bet your really excited for tonight. What was the name of the restaurant you two were going to again?" Sam asked, trying to get a friendly conversation started between the two girls.

"Oh, we're going to Ivory Grove, you know, at the center of town." Sam could tell that Paulina was trying to make her jealous of the reservation, and Sam had to admit to herself that it was working. How could Danny afford such a place? The Ivory Grove restaurant was the best in town. Only people whose names meant something to the world could afford there. And, as far as Sam knew, the only thing noticeable that the Fenton's had done was move Fenton Works out of their house and into a rundown science building, giving the house to Danny's older sister, Jasmine.

Sam realized that Paulina was still talking animatedly to her. "I hope my ring is a red ruby. Wouldn't that make the most _passionate_ engagement ring? I mean, think about it: red, the color of the most avid love, embellished on an engagement ring. Any relationship that starts on a red ruby is a relationship that's bound to last. What do you think, Sam?"

Sam had been staring at one of her own rings. The class ring that hadn't left her finger since Danny had first slipped it on when they were fourteen. They didn't keep the promise that was made over that ring. Their lively relationship started tapering by the time they were sixteen, and at seventeen, it had fallen completely apart. After a few months or so, they were able to pick up their friendship where it had left off, but it never grew again. They were growing up, and they needed to see other people. Danny, after years of ghost fighting, was now more handsome and stronger than ever, not to mention he now towered over most people; Jazz could no longer call him her 'little' brother. He had a different girl on his arm every week, while Sam, still incredibly petite, pale, and remained only five foot four, had only one or two potential arm-holders, the relationships would never work out.

Paulina looked over at Sam. She seemed lost in thought as she gazed at that tacky turquoise ring she always wore. Where did she get it again? Paulina remembered Sam telling her from whom the ring had come, but now it escaped her. She became irritated that Sam was blowing her off on such an important topic to her. "Hello? Sam? I asked you a question. What do you think?"

"Huh? What do I think of what?" Sam snapped out of her trance, but her voice still sounded dazed.

Paulina huffed. "What do you think my engagement ring will be like? We all know Danny is classy, but I just need it to be perfect!" she whined.

Sam smiled. "Then I know it will be everything you wanted and more. I know Danny will make you positively happy." Danny was Paulina's now. Sam couldn't change that, and besides, she had her turn six years ago. It didn't work out.

Three hours later, it was time for Danny's big surprise. Paulina had dawned on her dress again and was applying makeup in an exceptionally unique fashion. Her dream for the last six months was about to come true with a simple question and a ring. Now all she could do was sit and wait for Danny to pluck up the courage to ask her.

Meanwhile, in the apartment across the hall, Danny was running gel through his thick, midnight black hair, pulling it back and securing it with an elastic band. Six years, and it was still messy and unruly. He, unlike Paulina, felt completely calm about tonight. They had good times together, and now it was time to make this final. He had been meaning to do it for a long time. Now just seemed like the right time. He gave her money for clothing, got reservations at the Ivory Grove, and it was time for the big climax.

Tucker Foley, Danny's best friend of fifteen years walked up behind him and watched him through the doorway of the bathroom. "Are you sure about this, man? You could be throwing away your life, you know."

Danny smirked, then turned to meet Tucker's gaze. "I'm not throwing away my life. This is what I want to do. I'm sure of it."

"Really, because the last time you said that, you lost one of your lifetime friends for eight months."

Danny stiffened. Tucker hit the target. He knew that Danny did not like talking about his and Sam's failed relationship. It was a mistake that Danny regretted, and now he knew that he couldn't get her back, and he had come to accept that. Tucker, however, did not let it go over so lightly. He was pissed when Danny had come to him, saying that he didn't feel like love was in the relationship anymore, and he wanted to break it off.

"Tuck, that was three years ago. I'm older and I've really thought about it this time. I'm not going to make that mistake again and I'm not going to regret this. Besides, this is a completely different situation. Paulina and I need to do this. I bet she feels the same way." Danny looked at his watch. "And, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go pick her up."

Tucker sighed as he watched Danny walk across the hall and knock lightly on the girls' apartment door. He shook his head, and then started to get ready himself, feeling like it high time he had a nice long chat with Sam.

Danny was left waiting at the door for quite some time before Valerie Gray opened up, looking completely flustered and a bit confused, as if she was wondering why he was here.

"Hey, Valerie, I just came by to pick up Paulina. Is she ready yet?"

The confusion started to melt away on Valerie's face as an expression of comprehension took its place. "Oh, Danny, she already left for the restaurant. Nerves got the best of her; she wanted to be there before you I guess. She told Tucker to tell you though."

"He failed to mention it." Danny tried to hide the anger that was slowly coming back. "Well, I s'pose I'd better go then, see you later."

"Yeah, see you." Valerie gave a small wave and shut the door. Danny ran his hand through his hair. Tucker had found another way to ruin his night. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and began to jog to the elevators. He could not be late tonight.

Thirty minutes later, and he was pulling up to Ivory Grove's valet parking spaces. Danny hurriedly tossed the keys to the valet and dashed inside the restaurant. He ran up to the main desk to check with the host about his reservations, making sure that Paulina had gotten the right seats.

"Mr. Fenton, is it, then? Yes, your, uh, _lovely _partner managed to get along fine. She's over in the back and towards the left." He pointed. The host was acting strange. As he pointed, he seemed wrought with laughter. Danny shook off the peculiar feeling and thanked him.

The closer that Danny got to his reserved table, the clearer it became of why the host was laughing so hard. He saw a slender looking woman, dressed in what looked like remnants from last year's New Years parade. Her back was towards him, so he didn't get a look at her face, not that it would make much difference. She was wearing a hat so big; it obscured everything to her shoulders from view. She was sitting at the table that the host had pointed out as Danny's. Low and behold, it was Danny's beautiful girlfriend of six months, Paulina Sanchez. Danny groaned inwardly. For a second he wondered if he could snitch out on the date, tell her he had ghost troubles later. He knew he couldn't, the reservations cost him a fortune. He was going to have to take the embarrassment that Paulina had unknowingly bestowed him.

Danny gulped. "Uh, hey Paulina."

"Danny!" Paulina squealed. She jumped up to kiss him, the hat making the contact one of the most awkward kisses that Danny had ever experienced. Paulina noticed that Danny didn't take his eyes off her. She suppressed a giddy giggle; her Danny undeniably thought that she was gorgeous.

Up until now, Danny thought that nothing could ever make Paulina look ugly. He obviously had not been to a lot of malls. The company to have manufactured Paulina's dress had to have been high when they designed it. Danny could hardly find words to describe the dress, but a single sentence nevertheless ran continuously through his mind: Man, Paulina looks _really_ scary.

After asking how each other were, the entire three course dinner passed in silence. Danny was determinedly keeping his mouth shut and his eyes on his food, for fear of saying something he was going to regret. Paulina sighed, picking at the salad leaves, a little perturbed that Danny wasn't talking or looking at her.

As dinner turned into dessert, the time seemed to be playing against Danny this evening. It was melting away far too fast; the end of their fantastic multiple-course meal was just around the corner. He had wanted to make his big announcement after dinner, but, as that was too soon approaching, Danny got more and more irritated at himself of not going with his initial idea and ditching out on the whole thing.

Paulina looked down at her dessert dish. It was empty! She glanced up quickly across the table at Danny's. So was his! Excitement bubbled up in her once more as she watched Danny slowly look up to meet her gaze. For what seemed like forever, they simply stared at each other. Then Danny spoke:

"Paulina, we've been going out for, what, half a year now?"

"Oh yes, Sweetie." Paulina batted her eyes at him. He wished she wouldn't do that.

Danny fingered the small box in his pocket. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. Or was it? He cleared his throat. "Let me just say, before I go on, that I would like you to have this." Danny pulled the box out of his pocket and set it in her hand.

The tiny, black, velvet box had barely touched her palm when she snatched it, and, fingers quivering brought the box up right under her nose. Eyes wide and bright, heart pounding, Paulina looked up once again to meet Danny's gaze. "My answer's yes! Oh yes, Danny! I accept!"

Danny was confused. Now that was too easy. "What?" he asked.

Paulina's brows furrowed. She opened the box to find—a necklace. Fine chained, golden, and very pretty; a necklace, but not a ring.

"I meant to say that these past few months have been really great, they really have, but, I just don't think I can continue on in this relationship. I'm really sorry, and I hope you'll understand and forgive me."

Danny got up and gave Paulina a small kiss on the cheek. She was still staring in the same spot where Danny's eyes had been a few seconds before. This was even more awkward than his arrival.

"Well, see you." And he left.

Meanwhile, Tucker had gone across the hall to see Sam and talk, just like they used to before college started, when everybody lost touch for a while.

Tonight, they talked about everything: Girls, boys, each other, food, and favorites. Sam had a huge grin on her face. Tucker thought that Sam was relaxed enough and turned the conversation elsewhere.

"So, has Danny been here to talk to you anytime recently?" he asked in what he hoped was a conversational and casual manner.

Sam sobered up almost instantly. "Uh, not really, not since he and Paulina got together." She felt some tears prickle at the corners of her eyes and quickly looked down, embarrassed. Tucker had seen anyway.

"Listen, Sam, you can talk to me about anything. I just want you to be comfortable." Tucker cupped her chin and brought her face back up to look at him. It suddenly hit him how much he enjoyed looking at her adorable face.

Sam smiled a little, while the tears started to flow freely down her cheeks. "He's proposing to her tonight. They'll get married, and once again, I'll be left in the dust like some ugly stepsister."

"You're not ugly. You're really pretty, Sammy," Tucker said firmly. He did not tell her that Danny was actually breaking it off tonight. For some reason, Tucker didn't want her to know.

Sam wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Tuck." She didn't even rebuke him for using a nickname he knew she hated. "You know, I really enjoyed talking to you tonight. I think I needed it." She grinned at him again. Man, he loved her smile.

"Anytime," he replied, and, without thinking or caring, he kissed her full on the mouth. His hand moved from holding her chin up to cupping her cheek gently. After a few blissful moments, Tucker realized, with an exhilarating sensation in his chest, that Sam was not pulling away; quite the opposite, for Sam was now linking her fingers behind his neck, deepening the kiss a little as she relaxed into him.

It ended all too soon to Tucker as he felt Sam slowly remove herself from his arms. She met his gaze, looking dazed and surprised with herself. After a while, she smiled sweetly up at him. Tucker grinned sheepishly back.

"Well, I, uh, I got to go now, it's really late, I'll see you tomorrow," Tucker said while he stood up. "I hope," he added, looking nervously down at Sam.

Sam's smile grew a little more. "Oh, you will." She stood on her toes to give him a small peck on the cheek.

Tucker chuckled quietly and walked to the door. Sam didn't follow, though Tucker didn't mind. He let the door swing shut behind him as he stepped into the hallway. He couldn't hold it in much longer. Right when he heard the door click shut, he grinned broadly and exclaimed, "Yes!"

**2: My Big Fat Faux Wedding**

Dash Baxter's alarm rang off at five o' clock sharp. It always did. Danny and Tucker didn't understand why the Dash always set the alarm so early, the university college was just around the corner and classes didn't start till eight.

While the boys were up and slowly, drunkenly getting ready, Valerie and Sam were still sleeping peacefully in the apartment across the hall. Paulina didn't sleep at all. She got home much later than Danny did; the other two girls were already asleep. She stayed up all night crying, angry at herself for thinking that Danny was proposing last night.

When Paulina heard the door to the boys' apartment open and close; probably Dash going out for his morning run, she decided to do something she'd never done before. Make breakfast for Sam and Valerie. She blew her nose roughly into an overused tissue and clumsily made her way to the kitchen.

Now, Paulina was not the best of cooks, in fact, she couldn't cook at all. But, with Danny out of her life for the time being, Paulina was going to completely change; she didn't even want to think of the hobbies she did back when she had a boyfriend. What better activity to take up than cooking?

In the first room down the hall, Valerie woke to the sounds of pans banging and the stove sizzling. She groaned. _Sam's making breakfast again_, she thought, _I'll have to choke down that damn vegetarian crap._ Valerie flung back the covers on her bed and started for the kitchen.

"Sam, if you're cooking again, you--," she broke off. Valerie saw Sam, but not at the stove. She was sitting at the bar, a grim look on her face. Valerie ventured further into the kitchen. It was Paulina that was working up a sweat over lean bacon and soy pancakes. Sam glanced up and caught Valerie's eye, giving her a look that quite plainly said 'there's no way out of this one'.

Paulina noticed Valerie's arrival. "Good morning, you," she said in a sappy voice, "breakfast's almost ready. Doesn't it just smell wonderful?"

Valerie thought it smelled rather like burning gym socks, but thought it best to keep her mouth shut. She forced a smile. "Mmm, can't wait," she choked out in a painfully false voice.

Paulina seemed to be fooled, though, as she beamed at Valerie and Sam, and then turned back to the bacon, which was smoking and had gone an unpleasant black color.

Across the hall, the boys were alerted by an unpleasant, burning smell. Danny and Tucker's confused and attentive faces looked at each other, then towards the source of the smell, then back at each other. As far as they knew, and as long as they'd lived across the hall from the girls, they've known that Valerie and Sam were fantastic cooks (granted, Sam rarely cooked meat, but she still made a mean spaghetti and meatball dish), and Paulina didn't cook at all. They decided to go investigate.

Tucker rapped his knuckles on the girls' door three times, with Danny nervously standing behind his shoulder. Sam answered.

Having guessed what the boys were thinking about from the looks on their faces, Sam whispered, "Nobody's on fire, Paulina just decided to make breakfast this morning. Valerie and I think there's something wrong with her, but she won't talk about it. She just keeps saying that it's about time she cooked and not us." She looked at Danny with a reproving look. "What did you do to her last night?"

"Nothing," Danny hissed back, "I just told her—politely--that I thought we should break it off. The relationship was heading nowhere!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "That must be it. You should know better by now, Danny."

"What did I do? I was nice, we ate at a nice restaurant, I got her a necklace; a very expensive necklace, might I add!"

Tucker cut in, "Danny, everyone knows that's not how you break it off, that's how you propose!"

Danny choked. "How is that like proposing? It wasn't a ring! We never even talked about engagement!"

Sam scoffed. "You might not have, but you don't live with Paulina. It's all she ever wanted, ever since the town discovered you were Danny Phantom!"

"Think about it Danny," Tucker added, "Change the necklace into a ring, and you've got yourself a proposal."

"Six years and you're still clueless," Sam said. She opened up the door wider and added, "Since you caused Paulina to malfunction, you have to endure the torture with us."

Valerie heard the last bit of conversation and walked around the corner. "Hey Tuck, Danny. Come to enjoy breakfast with us?"

Tucker looked at Sam pleadingly, and she giggled uncharacteristically. "Oh, Tuck, if you make it through this, I'll treat you to something later."

Tucker grinned insinuatingly, grabbed Sam's hand, and led her into the kitchen.

Valerie, on the other hand, couldn't help but notice the double meaning in Sam and Tucker's words. Shaking her head, befuddled, she started to follow them into the kitchen when Danny caught her arm.

"Listen, Val, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um, sure. What's up?" Valerie turned around fully so that she now faced Danny.

He looked a little embarrassed, even stuttering a little as he started, "D-do you know if Sam is-is like seeing anyone? Like anyone particularly _special_?"

Valerie hesitated. If Danny hadn't noticed the subliminal flirting just a few seconds ago, would it be best to tell him now, before he embarrassed himself further? Now Valerie started to doubt herself. Was there even flirting? Could it just be the effects of a lifelong friendship between Sam and Tucker that caused their behavior? Was it all harmless? Then again, how long had she known Tucker and Sam? And had there ever been banter to that degree?

Danny watched apprehensively as he waited for Valerie's answer. She was certainly taking her time. Was he too late? Was Sam currently involved with someone? If so, who was that someone? Indeed, Danny did want to start a relationship again with Sam. Again? No, Danny doubted if he ever stopped liking Sam. Was it even just like any more? Of course now, it was much more akin to love. Oh, who was he kidding, he did love Sam, ever since they were fourteen. But with the entire ghost fighting career in the way, Danny was constantly worried that Sam was going to get hurt. He tried his best to protect her, until unavoidably; Sam was injured while trying to help Danny. It was then Danny decided it was safer if Sam wasn't involved in that way with him. Of course, he couldn't tell anyone that. He made up some cock-and-bull story about feeling no love. All lies.

But now, with the ghost appearances running scarce, Danny desperately wanted to try again, maybe even picking up the relationship where it left off. And so he waited, attentively searching Valerie's face for any answers.

Unfortunately, Valerie's cute face remained puckered in concentration and puzzlement for quite some time as she carefully considered her answer. At last, siding against her better instincts, she said slowly, "No, she isn't. Sam hasn't been in a relationship for quite some time now."

Danny's face brightened. "Really? Thanks a lot, Valerie!" He started for the kitchen when Valerie spoke again, ushering him back.

"But, I wouldn't be surprised, you know, if there was a relationship developing between Sam and—and some guy. You know how she is now; puberty worked its wonders on the girl. Not to mention she's probably the only adult whom you can still describe as adorable."

Danny laughed. "That's for sure. Well, I guess I'll have to check it out, do my research before I make my move." He sauntered into the kitchen, an extra spring in his step.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "He's such a dip. Attractive, strong, good at science, but when it comes to girls, not so much." She chuckled at her private joke and followed Danny into the kitchen.

**3: The Breakfast Fight Club**

When Valerie walked into the kitchen, she expected to choke down a horrible breakfast, and then maybe, if she was lucky, she'd throw it up later. What she didn't expect was to see Danny cowering behind a chair, Tucker and Sam pressed against the wall, avoiding various thrown kitchen ware, and Paulina, being the source of the flying kitchen wear, screaming at the top of her lungs at Danny.

Valerie ducked as a Panini grill came hurtling at her head. "Paulina! What is going on? What is the matter with you?!"

Paulina ignored her and continued her rampage: "How could you do this to me? Did I mean nothing to you? I gave you the best six months of my life and I'll never get them back!"

Danny poked his head up from behind the bar chair after evading a particularly close call with the toaster and yelped, "Those were your best?"

Paulina screeched and sent the waffle iron crashing into the wall above Danny's head. "You took everything from me! My love, my life, my youth—,"

"Paulina, we're only twenty! How could I take your youth?" Danny cried, then phased through a slow cooker in the nick of time.

Unluckily for Danny, Paulina had run out of appliances that could be easily thrown and lunged herself at him, fingernails bared.

Danny shrieked, then abruptly turned intangible and ran out into the hall outside the apartment.

Paulina dashed after him only to be caught at the elbows by Valerie. "Paulina! That's enough! I think Danny has learned his lesson already!"

"I think he learned it when Paulina almost got him with the butter dish!" Tucker said.

Paulina broke down in sobs and clung to Valerie's night shirt, gasping, crying, and hiccupping all at the same time.

Valerie glared at Sam. "What made you think Paulina was stable enough to see Danny again? She was cooking, for hell's sake!"

"Don't blame me! Everything was going fine, until Danny opened his fat mouth!" Sam shot back.

"What did he say that made Paulina so hysterical?!" Valerie growled, patting Paulina's back comfortably.

"He just brought up their date! He said he was glad to see that Paulina was trying to adjust to life without him. He said he thought it was sweet of her," Sam reported, protecting herself against Tucker for fear of another breakout from Paulina.

"Just when you thought somebody couldn't get more clueless when it comes to girls. Well, now we're going to have to clean up this mess that he made!"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Paulina wept. She straightened herself up and declared in a watery voice, "I'm perfectly fine now. I'm going to get ready for class, and I never want this little episode repeated again. Thank you." She turned on her heel, and walked out of the kitchen.

As soon as he heard the bedroom door slam, Tucker said, "Little?" Receiving a light punch from Sam.

At eight o' clock sharp, the six friends were sitting in their morning classes, listening to professors' drone on about various subjects.

Danny and Tucker were in their science class when they first heard the gossip. Two girls who sat at the table in front of Tucker and Danny were discussing in hushed tones about a certain break up between local town hero and town princess.

"Well, what kind of insensitive beast gives a girl a gold necklace as a break up token? That's just so cruel!"

"I know, and this morning, I saw Paulina on the way to her fashion strategy class, and her eyes were still red from crying."

"That poor doll. Just because he's Danny Phantom doesn't give him the liberty to walk all over girls' hearts!"

Danny had enough. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of the two girls in front. Realizing that he had heard the entire conversation, they, rather than act embarrassed, turned up their noses and made a judgmental "humph!"

"So that's the story that's circulating? Did anyone inform the gossip board that I was the victim of an unnecessary throw down this morning?" Danny slammed his beaker on the table, nearly shattering the thing to pieces.

"Calm down, dude. Give it a week, and this story will blow over like the rest. Besides, it's not nearly the publicity you got when the town discovered that you're the Ghost Boy." Tucker placated.

"At this rate, I'll be a loner by the end of the week," Danny whined.

"Whatever, man. You overreact, you know that? Now let's get to work, I'm tired of Professor Phillips breathing down our necks."

Professor Phillips drew in a sharp breath through her beak-like nose and left to roam the classroom looking for other miscreants.

Meanwhile, in Investigative Studies, Valerie finally got a moment alone with Sam to confront her about her mysterious flirting with a well-known techno geek.

"So, I noticed something," Valerie started.

"Yeah I know, it says here that the victim committed suicide by gunshot to the head, but the proven weapon used was a rifle. There's no way you can use a rifle to shoot yourself in the head!" Sam said, her nose buried deep in notes on the imitation suicide file they were supposed to solve.

"No, not the file, Sam! I meant this morning, when Tucker showed up," Valerie cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

Now she had Sam's attention. Sam glanced up from her notes, looking completely guilty. "W-what about this morning?"

"Well, there was that whole conversation about 'getting him a treat later' and in the kitchen, during Danny and Paulina's death match, you were all over him. And I never saw that boy take his eyes off you even for a second." Valerie paused, letting her knowledge of certain events sink in. "So, what exactly did happen between you two?"

"It was nothing! We just talked!" Sam cut in, her cover completely blown now.

"Honey, everyone knows that when you say you just talked, it's a cover up for some serious explanations that someone is not willing to say to her girlfriend. Now, I know that you're new to this whole, 'having girls for friends' thing so let me fill you in: A girlfriend is someone you can rely on, and someone whom you can tell juicy stories to without the worry of certain guys finding out. So, cough up the details, girl"

"Okay, fine. He, Tucker, came over last night—,"

"Oh, Sam, no! I thought you had better standards than that!" Valerie said, a little too loudly, grabbing the attention of several tables around them.

"Val! Would ya keep it down? Nothing like that happened! Jeez, I thought you knew me well enough to know that!"

"Sorry," Valerie apologized. "I guess I'm not used to people being that innocent when two members of the opposite sex are alone in a room at night."

"Thanks, Valerie, I'm flattered that you think I'd stoop so low," Sam said sarcastically.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. Are you gonna tell me what happened or are you just gonna leave me to assume the worst?"

"Well, it would certainly teach you a lesson about keeping your mind out of the gutter, but if you insist. . ." Sam paused slightly, then continued: "He just came to see how I was doing, with the whole Paulina and Danny relationship, and-and, we just sort of, kissed."

"Sort of kissed? How do you sort of kiss?" Valerie asked skeptically.

"Well, I guess it was more of him kissing me, but, oh, I don't know! I guess something happened. All I know is that he kissed me, but I deepened it. Oh! I hate having unstable female emotions!"

"Wait, are you saying that you enjoyed it? And I'm talking enjoyed like, made your toes curl, made your heart sing, made you wanna do it over and over again, enjoyed?"

Sam avoided eye contact with Valerie as she nodded. "And then I kissed him again when he said he'd be seeing me around! I have it bad don't I? Who would've thought that I, Sam Manson, would have it bad for Tucker Foley?!"

"Oh it's not that bad, Sam. Tucker is very sweet, now that he's finally matured, and I think that you two would make a cute couple. Besides, I'm glad that you, at last, have it bad for someone who isn't Danny."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, you're right. And Tucker is pretty charming." She smiled again at Valerie, and then shifted around in her notes, trying to get back on task.

It wasn't until much later, when the two girls left to meet up with Dash and Kwan for lunch, that Valerie remembered her conversation this morning with Danny about Sam.

**4: Mission: Improbable**

"Um, Val? Are you okay? Hello, earth to Val—Valerie!" Sam impatiently snapped her fingers under Valerie's nose.

"Huh?" Valerie was startled. "Sorry, whaddya need?"

"You've been all spacey for the entire lunch break. Is something the matter?" Kwan asked, mouth full of a meatball sub.

"Ew, Kwan, swallow before talking," Sam said. "Anyway, is something wrong? You've had this traumatized look on your face."

"I have? Oh, I guess I'm just a little stressed about classes, that's all," Valerie tried to shrug it off nonchalantly. She couldn't tell Sam that Danny was trying to ask her out again. It'd ruin her whole relationship with Tucker that hadn't really begun yet. It was about time that Sam had a decent relationship with a guy and to actually reciprocate the feelings. It had been three whole years since Sam had a mutual correlation with a guy, and damn it all, Valerie was going to see to it that this one was milked for all its worth.

"Okay. So if you're done stressing, it's time we headed back to the apartment don't ya think?" Sam said, booting Dash out of the booth so she could stand.

"You guys go on ahead," Dash began, flexing his arms, "I'm gonna go hit the gym while it's still open. You coming, Kwan?"

"Sure. I could use a little exercise. I've been out for a while." Kwan gulped down the rest of his soda and followed Dash outside.

"Whatever. He just feels fat after eating two large meatball subs and a medium Coke," Sam sniggered. "He's such a girl."

"At least he's not like Dash, who spends more time in the gym then his own apartment. I swear, he's gonna live there someday," Valerie said, grateful to excuse the subject of her uneasiness.

"That'd be too bad for Tuck and Danny though," Sam commented. "Doesn't he pay most the rent?"

"I think so. But Tucker and Dan pay for the necessities. Without them, Dash would probably starve."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, you're right." She looked at her watch. "Come on, we're supposed to meet Paulina in five minutes."

"Yeah, hey how come she didn't eat lunch with us? She always eats lunch with us," Valerie asked.

"You're forgetting. She always ate with us back before her and Danny where an item. Back when they were conjoined at the hip, she only ate with Danny. Who knows what's she's gonna do now. She probably ate with Star today. It seems to me that Paulina's trying to do everything different from when she went out with Danny."

"That certainly seems like the kind of thing she'd do. Well, I guess we'd better get going. Paulina wouldn't want to be held up."

The girls were heading down the sidewalk when the saw Jazz Fenton's pink Volkswagen pull up in the parking lot.

Brilliant red hair flounced in the wind as she walked up to greet them.

"Hey, you two," Jazz cooed. "How are my two favorite juniors?"

"Oh please, Jazz. Is Danny not your favorite junior? He is your brother after all," Sam laughed.

Jazz grimaced. The reason for her unexpected visit was making itself clear. "That's actually why I came to see you. I understand that Danny and Paulina are no longer a couple?"

"Wow. So even junior gossip reached the seniors? Yeah, they aren't together. Why? I thought you stopped meddling ever since Danny started college," Valerie teased.

Jazz sniffed. "Well, I wouldn't call it 'meddling'; otherwise I'd be talking directly to him. I'd say that I'm more concerned for his future. And Paulina's for that matter. Another reason I'm talking to you two. Has she been acting strangely since the separation?"

"Hell, yeah, she made breakfast this morning," Valerie stated, "That's pretty unnatural."

"And there's that episode she had this morning. Threw nearly every kitchen appliance she could heft at Danny," Sam added.

Jazz's brows furrowed. "Hmmm. I'll have to talk to her later. And about Danny; as I said earlier I'm worried about his future. He needs to start looking for a life partner and not just a good time."

Valerie and Sam's eyes bugged. "Jazz," Sam said, bewildered, "he's only twenty! He's got at least two more years of experimenting before he even _thinks_ of settling down!"

"Yeah, and isn't that kind of his business?" Valerie asked.

"Marriages in later life aren't healthy," Jazz said bluntly, "I'm only thinking of his well-being. I'd like to see him in a nice, strong, and long-lasting relationship. He's not sturdy enough on his own."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Look, Jazz, I know you have Danny's best interest at heart, but he'll work out his own love-life in his own due time. You've got to let him be on this one."

Jazz eyed Sam thoughtfully. "Yes, I'm sure he will. Still, hopefully soon."

Valerie noticed Jazz observe Sam and was suddenly struck with a sudden epiphany. Danny was indeed, looking for nice, strong, and long-lasting love again. Sam had already found it, unbeknownst to Danny. Valerie was single, and for now, Danny needed to be distracted. True, it was unfathomable, having not worked out six years before, but if anything, Valerie had to succeed, even if it meant stooping lower than any self respecting girl had ever stooped before.

Jazz bid them goodbye and went on her way, and Sam and Valerie headed to go meet Paulina; a plan slowly, deviously forming in Valerie's head on the way.

Danny smoothed his midnight black hair with his hand. If he was going to act it was going to be now. Giving himself one final check in the mirror, he headed across the hall.

After just two knocks, Sam answered. She looked like she was preparing to leave: a light jacket over her shoulders, a small purse in her hand.

Danny smiled a rogue grin. "Hey, Sam, we haven't really talked in a while. Mind if I get an update?"

"Sorry, Danny, I was just heading out," Sam said apologetically, a little unnerved by the obvious flirting. She walked past him and out into the hall.

Danny panicked and lost his edge. "Wait! Well, why don't I come with? I could use the fresh air." He smiled again, more desperately than before.

Sam was ready to decline; she didn't want Tucker to get the wrong idea. As soon as she opened her mouth to say no, a small part of her figured that it wouldn't be all that bad; they were best friends, after all.

"Um, sure, you could tag along. I'm going to the flower shop, though, so it might be a little boring," Sam warned.

"That's okay, a little garden shopping never hurt anyone," Danny said, relaxing a little bit. "Come on, I'll even drive you."

"Oh, Danny that's not necessary. It's my errands, I'll drive."

"Please, Sam, let me be the gentleman. I'll drive; it's not a problem," Danny assured.

Once they got into the flower shop, Danny immediately regretted going. Sure, he was with Sam, but she spent forever looking at and smelling all sorts of weird and bizarre looking plants. He entertained himself by sneaking glances at Sam when she was bent over the flowers. He was glad that Sam didn't have eyes in the back of her head; he was unabashedly staring at her backside.

Sam, on the other hand, was getting really irritated with Danny. She could feel his eyes greedily sweeping over her form like some picture in Playboy. Trying to catch him in his ogling, Sam abruptly turned around and faced him. He looked away, pretending to show interest in some artificially colored petunias. Damn. Danny looked back at her, feigning curiosity as to why she moved so hastily. Sam pretended to sneeze and turned back to the flowers, her attention more on Danny than them.

Danny broke the awkward silence: "So, how are classes going?"

_He's leading up to something, I know it_, Sam thought. "They're getting pretty busy, actually. Finals are so close now; all the professors feel they need to assign a truck load every night." She faked a laugh. It came out much more high pitched than her normal voice.

Thankfully, Danny didn't notice. "That's too bad. So you have no time, to like . . . oh, I dunno, go on a date or something like that?" He grinned at Sam, though she kept her back turned. If she'd have turned around, he would've seen her gag.

"Um, no, I don't. Why do you ask?" As if she really wanted to know. The scary thing was, Sam had an inkling that she already knew.

Danny, in contrast, brightened considerably at Sam's last words. "So, you're not seeing anyone particularly special?"

Sam grimaced. This is what she'd feared he'd do. Well, he walked into it; he brought this upon himself. She had to tell him now.

"Actually, I sort of am."

Danny's smile faltered, but only for a bit. There was still hope. "Sort of? May I ask what you mean by that?" Oh yeah, ladies love the courtesy.

"Well, we haven't made it really 'official' yet. But we're both crazy about each other."

Now Danny's face was altering into two entirely different emotions: Anger, and jealously. He was definitely seeing green. Not even caring to hide the tone in his voice he said, "I thought you said you didn't have time for dating."

Sam caught the envy in his voice and turned around to face him once more. "It was only last night. I don't even know if it's going to last, it was so spontaneous." As she said it, she could feel the sadness creep into her tone. She hoped it would last. Much deeper feelings were replacing the close friendship that she'd shared Tucker in the past. She turned back to the plants so Danny didn't see the distress in her face.

She didn't realize it, but she'd said the magic words. Danny was now forming a small, but ever so conniving plan. There was a tiny chance it wouldn't work out? He could win her heart back. He was Danny Phantom, for crying out loud! Women swooned every time he so much as blinked. It was going to be a cake walk.

Forcing herself to think of happy moments with Tucker (last night's kiss was the top of the list), Sam got herself in a better mood. She went back to observing the plants, completely oblivious that Danny had gone back to scrutinizing her. She was too busy thinking of Tucker, the person who now took first priority in her life, even if she was only second best in his.

Carefully making sure his voice was wholly nonchalant, Danny spoke again: "So, your new beau . . . do I know him?"

A smile gracefully crossed Sam's lips. "Oh yeah, you definitely know him."

**5: Tucker ALMIGHTY**

Time didn't pass fast enough. It had only been fifteen minutes since Tucker had called Sam's apartment, and five minutes since he'd gone over there. Both times she was gone.

Normally, this wouldn't have bugged Tucker so much. What irked him so bad this time was that Danny had apparently gone with her. Oh yeah, it was just the girl of his dreams on a shopping spree with an ex-boyfriend. Nothing to worry about at all. Ha!

Oh who was he kidding? The entire day was unbearable. He didn't get to see Sam at all today, and now, when he gets the chance, she's left to go have a wonderful time with Danny. Danny! Of all people, the person who broke her heart, she was with cavorting all around town.

Fidgeting, Tucker paced the length of his bedroom, fighting with inner turmoil who told him to get his ass across the hall at once. Just when he'd made up his mind to go, he heard the apartment door open and close. Was Danny home at last? He dashed out to see.

Danny looked alarmed when he saw Tucker burst from his bedroom. "What's the matter Tuck?"

Tucker could've fainted with joy. "You're back? Which means that Sam's also back?"

Danny smirked. "Yeah, we're back. And guess what? Little Sammy's got a new suitor she's hiding from everyone."

Tucker gulped. Was he just playing around or did he actually know? He decided to play dumb. "Really? W-what do you know about him?"

"Just that he's nothing I can't handle. I'll have her crawling back to me in about a week. Two weeks, tops."

Tucker frowned. Ever since the town figured out his secret, and the women have been tripping over themselves to date him, Danny had gotten bigheaded over this whole 'God's gift to women' thing. It was disgusting and a little pathetic. A lot pathetic, actually, Tucker thought.

Danny was acting too cool if he knew that Tucker was falling for Sam. He felt safe in assuring himself that Danny didn't know.

Still playing the part of unconcerned best friend, Tucker started backing up towards the door of the apartment.

"Yeah, you do that then. I'm just gonna go for a little walk. Ya know, get some fresh air myself." He opened the door and stepped out into the hall, hovering in shutting the door, waiting for Danny to say anything else that might clue him in to what Sam and Danny talked about.

"See ya." Was all he said. Tucker shut the door and silently cheered.

"And now, time to see Sammy—finally!" Tucker whispered jovially.

Sam answered after the first knock. She'd been waiting for him. Tucker grinned. Sam smiled back.

"Hey," she said, "I was hoping you'd come--,"

Tucker cut her off with a deep and longing kiss. Oh, how he waited to hold her again. It felt so good!

"I missed you," he said when he broke for air.

"I missed you too," Sam replied, a little breathless. "Would you care to come in?"

He kissed her again, this time not so pining. "I'd love to," he murmured against her lips.

Sam untangled her hands from Tucker's hair and tried to move out of his embrace to let him in, but Tucker only tightened his grip.

"I like you here. Please don't leave." His gray-green eyes bore deeply into Sam's own amethyst pools.

"Okay," she whispered, and gently kissed his jaw line. "But how are you going to come in if I'm in the way?"

Wordlessly, Tucker bent down and scooped Sam into his arms, bridal style. He walked into the girls' apartment and sat down on their couch, Sam on his lap. She snuggled into his chest and he held her firmly with one hand while the other absentmindedly stroked her hair.

After a few blissful moments, Sam said quietly, "We need to talk Tucker."

Tucker sighed. "I know."

"We can't keep doing this: All this sneaking around and avoiding telling our friends about us. And for that matter, what is 'us'? Are we just fooling around or is there something more?"

"I'd like to think there's something more," Tucker whispered. He'd really gotten himself into this time. Butterflies erupted in his stomach while he waited for her reply. Sam seemed to take her sweet time.

Finally she whispered back, "I'd like to think there's something more too. But, can we?"

Tucker smiled softly. "Why can't we? If we've already verified that there's something more, then why can't there be an 'us'? Don't you want there to be an 'us'?"

"Of course I do," Sam said. "I'm just worried. I mean, what will every one say?"

"They'd say 'good job, Tucker'."

Sam smiled. "I'm worried about me too, though. I'm worried about what I'll do."

Tucker leaned in and nuzzled her neck. "I'm not. I promise that I'll forgive you for anything you do."

Sam blinked twice. She had to stay focused. She had to say what she'd been meaning to say ever since this conversation first started.

"Tucker," she began again, breaking off when she felt him kissing a line from her collar bone to her ear. She started breathing deeply, losing her train of thought and melting into his embrace.

Tucker brought her back into reality. "What?" he muttered, running his lips across her jaw.

"I-I need to t-tell you something," she said shakily.

He nibbled at her earlobe. "I'm all ears," he whispered huskily.

"I'm--," she gasped. She didn't even realize her hands had tangled themselves in Tucker's hair again. "Tucker, I'm in love with you."

He stiffened and pulled back. Sam prepared for him to take back everything he'd said and leave. Instead, he studied her face for a long time, she shamefully looking away.

"I thought you'd like to know, so our relationship isn't complicated even more," she murmured.

He continued studying her face, her eyes.

"If you want, you can leave. I'll understand," Sam whispered.

Suddenly, he was kissing her again, albeit more fervently than before. His hands held her face securely to his, then wandered down to her waist, gripping firmly. Her arms wound themselves around his neck, latching on to him as if she would never let go.

"I love you too," Tucker said in the little time their lips were apart. "I love you too."

Valerie came around the corner in time to see Tucker lean over Sam, cupping her face to his. Gasping, and then clapping her hand to her mouth to muffle the sound, Valerie tip-toed to the front door, trying not to impose. Not that the embracing couple noticed, their attention was entirely on each other. Valerie was very happy for her two friends at the same time she was sickened to have the misfortune of witnessing their—er, joyous—event.

Now that Tucker and Sam were officially a couple, Valerie figured it was as good a time as any to set her plan of ultimate distraction to work. She quietly opened the apartment door, sneaked out into the hall, and noiselessly closed the door behind her.

Danny was talking with Dash about some new exercise routine when Valerie knocked on the door. Without waiting for someone to answer, she poked her heads inside the door and said, "Hey! Mind if I hang out here for a while?"

Dash was immediately offended. "Valerie! You can't just waltz in here like that! What if one of us was naked?!"

"But you weren't," Valerie replied innocently, sitting down on one of their chairs.

Dash's frown deepened. "I'm going to shower," he declared, then stomped off towards the bathroom.

Valerie rolled her eyes. She smiled sweetly at Danny, who seemed completely oblivious to her. She cleared her throat. He turned; completely surprised that she was there.

"Val! When did you get here?"

She pouted. "Oh, Danny, I've been here for practically forever!" she whined. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh." He seemed uninterested. "Okay. Have you seen Tucker? I thought he'd be back by now from his walk. Actually, I didn't know he liked to take walks."

Valerie giggled, more violently than the statement deserved. "He won't be back for a while."

"How do you know?" Danny asked suspiciously.

Valerie almost lost her cover. "Oh, um, I passed him on his way out of the building, he seemed like he had to be somewhere." Phew. Danny seemed to believe her fib.

"Oh," he said again. "Sorry, why are you here again?"

"I wanted to talk. Sit with me."

Danny sat on the couch opposite, though he clearly was not listening.

Valerie studied him for a moment then said, "Do you remember when we tried going out in high school?"

Danny was caught off guard. "What? Oh, yeah, yeah, I remember."

She smiled. "Those were the days, eh? Some of the best days of high school." Valerie batted her eyelids at Danny, who finally was aware that she was flirting with him.

"Um, Valerie what are you doing?" Danny asked, as Valerie crossed over to the couch and cuddled into his side. "I told you this morning Val, I'm interested in Sam. I'm more than interested; I'm in love with her."

Valerie drew back. For some infuriating reason, this offended her more than it should have. She was just pretending! Right? She suddenly wasn't so sure anymore. "Well, why? I'm just as good as her!" she snapped.

"I never said you weren't," Danny said, completely bewildered. "There's only one girl for me, Val, I'm sorry."

"Give me another chance. I can be good to you. Besides, Sam's busy with Tucker." Feelings of jealousy, anger, love, and heartbreak settled over Valerie. Feelings she hadn't felt since Danny and her were involved, six years before. She realized that she never quite got over the rejection. Confusion settled in as she leaned back into Danny, but she felt an entirely different emotion radiating from him.

"Tucker? That's who it is? Tucker?! How could he do this to me! I'm supposed to be his best friend!" Danny's eyes flashed bright green the more livid he got.

"Well, now they're in love, and we have a second chance!" Valerie said. "Do you know how many people beg for a second chance, and don't get it? We have it; we need to take advantage of it!"

"No, Val!" Danny shouted. "I said I was sorry, but I can't." He seemed more desperate now, trying to get her to see. "I love her, Valerie, I always have. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I know what's best for you," Valerie said. "Sam's not, I am." She tried to kiss him, but Danny pulled away.

"No, Val," he said pleadingly, "Please, don't."

"Kiss me," Valerie begged. "Kiss me, and I promise you won't even remember Sam or Tucker."

"I can't," Danny said again, more quiet, more beseeching.

"Yes you can! You always could!" Valerie cried, and shoved her lips forcefully against his. Danny struggled to turn away, but Valerie held him firm, turning with him where ever he moved, keeping contact.

Valerie wouldn't break the kiss, and Danny couldn't pull away without physically harming her. Finally, Valerie had to break away for air, and Danny took advantage of her relaxed grip.

He wormed away from her and stood up, backing away from the couch. "I need to think, Valerie. This is-this is big. Too big; I can't." Danny continued babbling as he backed further away from Valerie, who was now advancing on him again.

"Danny," Valerie whispered. "Please. I never meant for this to happen again, but it did. I've given you my heart, please don't break it."

Danny stopped and studied Valerie's heart-broken face. Could they try again? Six years ago Danny knew that his feelings for Valerie were genuine, but then again, so were his feelings for Sam, so are his feelings for Sam. Danny realized the difference now. His flame for Valerie was blown out while his flame for Sam burned brighter and stronger. Just thinking of his love for Sam rekindled the sickening anger he felt against his former best friend for stealing Sam behind his back. No he couldn't dabble with Valerie. He'd knew that he'd be breaking her heart, but his own was on the line now. Fight or flight, quite literally. Either fight for Sam or let her be and let him wallow for the rest of his life.

A firm look of determination settled over Danny's features and the glooming feeling in Valerie's stomach deepened as she watched his face change. Was there even a point to hoping anymore?

Finally, Danny spoke, his words laced with concern, but conviction. "No, Val. I'm sorry. I gave my own heart away six years ago and she still hasn't given it back." He heaved a relaxing sigh; it felt so good to admit his feelings out loud. He continued, "Sam still has it, and I'm not taking it back unless she comes with it."

Valerie closed her eyes and fought back tears. She wasn't so mad at Danny as she was at herself. She knew from the beginning she shouldn't have done this; it still hurt too badly. Eventually, she nodded, opened her eyes, and let herself out of the boys' apartment. Instead of going to her own, she decided to take a long walk and give her mind and heart a break. She stepped onto the elevator.

Danny watched her forlorn figure slide slowly but with dignity out of his apartment and down the hall. He felt awful, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. His anger towards Tucker was all consuming. How could he do this to him? Tucker was the first one to want Sam and Danny together in the first place; he'd always say how cute they were together. And wasn't he the one who chewed Danny out mercilessly for three straight months after Sam had been injured in that fight with Skulker and Danny put an end to their blossoming relationship? Now Tucker had done the unforgivable: he'd gone behind his best friend's back and stolen his other half, his love.

Fists shaking and eyes blazing a vivid lime green, Danny stormed out of his apartment and across the hall. Without bothering to knock, he flung the unlocked door open. It ricocheted off the wall with a loud crash and swung a few inches shut again. The embracing couple was startled at the sound and flew apart, both blushing madly.

A cry erupted in Danny's throat as he lunged towards his primary target: Tucker. Tucker shrieked and leapt out of the way, stumbling over his feet as he struggled to stand up from the couch.

Sam jumped out of the way as well. "Danny, what's the matter with you?" she screamed.

Danny didn't answer her, instead he shouted at Tucker. "You bastard! You conniving little liar! How could you do this to me? You-you two-timing asshole!" He finally reached his target and soon Tucker and he were rolling around on the floor, throwing and avoiding punches while Sam screeched for them to stop.

"You missed your chance, Danny! You left something great behind in the dust, all I did, all I ever wanted to do was just to care for it with all my heart!" Tucker managed to throw a loving glance at Sam through the barrage of Danny's fists.

Sam was quick to return the glance, though she was getting more and more aggravated with to two boys fighting like children over her. "Just stop, now!" she cried over the noise. "You both are really starting to piss me off!"

Tucker immediately backed away from the brawl, but for Danny it was a little harder to quell his anger for the time being. Sensing that he could erupt any moment, Sam came between them and put a hand on each of their chests to hold them at bay.

"Now," she said, turning from one to the other, "Why don't we try to settle this, _calmly_, like adults."

Staring hard into her amethyst gaze with his own, blazing apple green one, Danny said in a low voice, "He went behind my back. He knew I wanted you back, but he reached out and took you anyway. He was supposed to be my best friend, to have my back." Danny said the last part with a bitter glance up at Tucker.

"Okay, Danny, first off, stop talking about me like I'm some vending machine trinket to be won. I'm a human being, and so is Tucker and we have every right to be together," Sam defended.

Tucker grinned smugly at Danny who stiffened his body, prepared to leap at him. Sam whipped her head around to look at Tucker. "Honey, you're not helping," she said in a menacingly sweet tone. Danny's fists clenched even harder at the word "honey".

Danny looked back down at Sam, his violent green eyes melting back in to blue, and a desperate look of want for her visible. "Come on, Sam. I know you don't love him for real." At this, Tucker looked sharply back up at Danny, but was ignored by the other two. Danny continued, "It was always you and me, Sam. Supposed to be together, and everyone knew it, even Tucker. You can't tell me you've fallen in love with _him_ that fast." His gaze turned back to Tucker, but no longer out of anger, out of hurt and betrayal.

Sam looked touched, even a little guilty at Danny's words. Tucker looked at both and hoped beyond hope that Sam was not buying this. Danny waited anxiously for someone to say something.

Taking her hands off of their chests, Sam looked at Danny for a long time, her look fading from one of pure love to that of sympathy. "Danny," she said softly, "I know it was always supposed to be me and you. Even when you were too clueless to figure it out, I always knew."

Tucker felt his heart rip away from its strings and sink deeper into his body. Sam and he had just shared a remarkable moment of what he thought was true love, but it now felt as though Sam was just messing with his feelings. Then she continued:

"But I was hurt badly by you, and right now I just need to figure things out. I need to know if someone else could make me feel the way you do. I'm sorry." Sam looked down guiltily until she felt someone gently lifting up her chin to look at them. She met Danny's gaze and felt a rush of all too familiar and wonderful emotions that had never quite left her. Danny brought her into a tender hug, careful to let her know that she was not being taken advantage of.

"Okay," he whispered in Sam's ear, defeated and wounded.

Sam hugged him back gratefully, then, standing on her tip-toes, careful not to let Tucker hear, whispered into his ear, "Don't give up on me, Danny, and I won't give up on you. Just promise me that you'll always be around the corner for me."

Hugging her tighter, he muttered back to her excitedly, "I promise." He released her then, and let her go to Tucker's side, meeting his hopeful gaze with a reassured one. Sam smiled up at Tucker as if it were all going to work out, as if she really was in love with him. Danny knew better, and he fought to keep his grin out of sight and he showed himself out of the girls' apartment.

6: Driving Miss Valerie

Valerie returned home later that evening, after Tucker had gone home (persuaded by Sam to sleep in his own apartment), completely mortified at her actions earlier. She should've known from the start that conjuring up those memories and reopening wounds that didn't have time to heal all the way was a bad idea.

Firmly decided in the fact that she would no longer vie for Danny's affection and attention, Valerie vowed to herself right then and there, standing in the hallway outside her apartment door that she wouldn't dabble with boys so carelessly any longer. She was growing up, for hell's sake; she was turning twenty-one within the next few months. It was past time for her to start thinking seriously about the relationships she was getting into, time for her to think about settling down, and getting married.

Taking a deep breath to settle her, Valerie unlocked her door and stepped inside her apartment. Suddenly remembering the rather vigorous greeting Sam and Tucker had given each other, Valerie cautiously turned on the living room light. She sighed in utter relief. She'd been spared further embarrassment and irritation.

Valerie was not completely in the room however. A small peep from behind her left shoulder made her jump and wheel around to see who scared her so badly: It was Paulina, seated forlornly in their Lazy Boy chair. Her eyes were red and raw from crying and a box of Kleenex tissues was clasped firmly in her clammy right hand.

"Paulina!" Valerie breathed, as to not disturb the surely depleted Sam in the next room. "What are you still doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Paulina said in a rough voice. "I can't get him out of my head. I can't get over the rejection."

Valerie was flabbergasted. Paulina never spoke of past relationships. Then again, she usually was the one pulling the string, but she always came out with a 'not worth the air I breathe' attitude. But all things considered, Danny Phantom was not every guy.

Paulina continued, "I thought he wanted to marry me. I was so ready to be committed solely to this man. And now . . . I just don't know what to do with myself. I have all this time that used to be filled with him but now I have nothing to fill that time with." She scoffed at herself. "Ugh! Listen to me, I sound like a jilted spinster!"

Valerie listened carefully to Paulina's words, something unaccustomed to doing for quite some time now. She had no idea that Paulina could get that deep when it came to the opposite sex. She suddenly saw her in a completely different light. Valerie realized that she missed the old Paulina, the one from a couple days before her breakup. Before, Valerie had assumed that she wouldn't really care if being with or without Danny utterly changed one of her best friends. She had made it through before when Sam went temporarily darker than she normally was, and she had intended to make it through when Paulina went temporarily bonkers.

Valerie put a loving, sisterly arm around Paulina's slim shoulders. "Hey," she crooned over Paulina's whimpers. "Hey, now. It's alright, you're fine."

Paulina nodded, abandoning all ladylikeness to wipe her nose across her arm. She sniffed. "I know. My happiness shouldn't depend on a man." She giggled to herself, it came out a slobbery, congested sound, "I guess you can't really call him all man, since he's half ghost."

Valerie smiled at Paulina's slight humor. She knew now that her words just a few seconds before were true. Everything was going to be okay. Still smiling warmly, Valerie watched as Paulina got determinedly to her feet and smiled back at her, brimming with confidence. Valerie brightened.

"Goodnight, Val. Thanks for listening. I needed that," Paulina said.

Valerie just nodded; her smile brightening further if that was possible. She began to think back to her earlier ponderings when she was in the hall. What had provoked her into thinking she wanted to start looking for a spouse? Just now, listening to Paulina's horror story of wanting commitment right away made Valerie cringe away from the very thought of marriage.

Still brooding over her perplexing thoughts, Valerie entered her own room and began to change into her pajamas. Something clicked in her brain and suddenly Valerie knew what provoked such dreaming. Pulling her nightshirt down around her stomach, Valerie relaxed back into her pillows and thought of her conversation with Jazz a few hours before.

She had said that Danny needed to get serious with his dating habits and that he should now be looking at women as potential wives, not just someone on for the ride. Maybe something from that conversation stuck with her and only now was manifesting itself. Deciding that that had to be the answer, Valerie gave a slight shrug, as if to blow the whole thing off, and drifted off to sleep.

Class was something that could not be avoided, even on Fridays. But for the first time in what seemed like ages, the three girls woke up together and were once again back at the old 'girl-time' they used to have before men were such a big part of their lives. The boys, however, were quite confused. Sam, Paulina, and Valerie hadn't been so inseparable since they first decided to mature, work out their differences, and become each other's best friends.

Dash sat through the weekly Friday breakfast the eight of them (himself, Danny, Tucker, Kwan, Paulina, Valerie, Sam, and Star) had together and wondered how in the hell Paulina was able to go from gloomy to her normal self again in a period seemingly less than a day. It also stumped him to not know when Sam got so hot. Was she actually wearing rouge?

Danny picked at his omelet, not really eating anything. He was still too excited over his and Sam's private conversation the previous night, though something more complex was bugging him. Why hadn't Paulina ripped him to shreds this morning? Or why was she not ignoring him? It was like she'd forgotten they'd even gone out; she was treating him the exact same way she had back when they were just friends. Danny was a little perturbed that she'd apparently forgotten. He thought himself to be a better Romeo than that.

Tucker was anxiously trying to catch Sam's eye, but she was too busy chatting nonstop with the girls. He was getting frustrated. Why couldn't it be like before Sam realized the value in having girls for friends? She hardly ever had a 'best friend' chat with him and Danny anymore. Granted, he and Sam were now too . . . preoccupied with each other to talk, and Sam and Danny, well, they hadn't had a real talk since they were a couple, as far as Tucker knew.

Kwan just sat in silence, eating a blueberry muffin halfheartedly. All the guys were too deep in thought to talk about guy stuff with him and he couldn't keep up with how fast the girls were talking to take part in their conversation. He was bored.

Finally, the breakfast was called to a close and everyone was hurrying off to various classes, stomachs full and minds racing. They all split up into groups: Valerie, Paulina and Star ran off to Star's car, having carpooled together that day, Tucker and Sam headed hand in hand to Tucker's own car to the campus, and Dash and Kwan dragged Danny off to the gym again for a few extra hours of a good workout, as Danny still wasn't much for hitting the gym.

Soon, classes were called to a start and the previous ponderings of breakfast were let fall to various professors' lectures, which in turn were either half-ignored or half-slept through. One mind, however, did quite the opposite of it's normal regime; Danny Fenton, resident Ghost Boy, sat class through class, lecture after lecture, with devious plots and schemes that no one would've believed were being thought up by him. Oh yes, did Danny have something big up his sleeve, something so huge, that nobody, not even and especially not Sam, would _ever_ see it coming.


End file.
